<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pride = Death by Overconfidence! by Thrawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321194">Pride = Death by Overconfidence!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn'>Thrawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arthurian Mythology &amp; Related Fandoms, Battlestar Galactica (1978), Book of Revelation/Apocalypse, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Lord of the Rings - Fandom, Paradise Lost - John Milton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, F/F, Fantasy, Friendship, Mythology - Freeform, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Abuse, Swords and Sorcery, bad behavior, misbehavior, spirituality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An exhausting day of hunting dragons leads to some really dumb decisions of how to relax; along with some touches of real horror by the end of this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Buffy Summers/Willow Rosenberg, The First Evil/Glorificus (BtVS)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A_Personal_Crusade, The Seven Deadly Sins</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pride = Death by Overconfidence!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024212">[Art] without her armor</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/pseuds/angelandfaith">angelandfaith (nowrunalong)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Pride = Death by Overconfidence!</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Disclaimer:</b>
  <em>
    <span> I own none of the copyrights to the works involved in this, not Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel the Series, nor “Merlin”, nor “Battlestar Galactica” (the real one, from the 1970s, not the 2000s nonsense one!), nor Milton’s “Paradise Lost” and its sequels, nor the Book of Revelation/Apocalypse, nor Arthurian Mythology… I own none of the copyrights to those, so I forfeit any legal claim to remuneration for this work, nor even the inspiration, and also I lack legal claim to things like the “Dungeon” games, including “Dungeons and Dragons” and the like. I will not accept a single red cent for this. Also Lord of the Rings, and the Hobbit included in the disclaimed topics and works.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <em>
    <span> An exhausting day of hunting dragons leads to some really dumb decisions of how to relax; along with some touches of real horror by the end of this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Genre(s):</b>
  <em>
    <span> Action/Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Spirituality, Spiritual, Swords and Sorcery, Friendship, Supernatural abuse, and all that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Characters/Pairings:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Buffy Summers/Willow Rosenberg, Buffy Summers/Spike, “Count Iblis” (aka) the First Evil (aka) Lucifer aka the old serpent/goat/dragon, and various others here and there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Chapter #1.):<em> “Dragon Hunting and Relaxing.”</em></b>
</p><p>Buffy jumped off the tower, as she and her kid sister, Dawn, observed a large dragon fly through a gap or portal in the sky… she really wanted to try her skills against said dragon, she thought it’d be a fun challenge for her to do. Little did she know, she was about to endure that challenge. As Buffy jumped into the rip in existence to save Dawn from a ritual she, in her amateurish understanding of the metaphysics she should’ve understood as a vampire slayer, to stop the sorcery nature thereof and save Dawn’s life from being bled out to allow a devil-god to escape into its own dimension, she suddenly awoke in a new state of being.</p><p>What had happened was that several months had passed, but the worlds and universes had fused somehow, so when Buffy awoke, she realized pretty quickly what was going on was very close to the Feudal world of Arthurian Mythology… not only was she technically a dame, a girl knight of a sort, somehow Arthur Pendragon was real and back; and due to a rampage of dragons, he’d obtained significant say in world politics. <em>“I guess that when you have large, dangerous animals running around taking out livestock here and there at will, people’ll take what they can get as assistance.”</em> she quickly discerned that Arthur had taken a liking to firearms such as rifles, and he’d leveraged his skills to organize a kind of international communal defense agency against these animals. That was how she found herself in what amounted to plate armor not unlike how a knight would be protected, and standing over the head of a wounded dragon that’d gone after Willow, and wielding a large broadsword, which she drove into the skull and braincase of the large purpleish-blue dragon, straight through the skull, the brain, and the entire animal shrieked and died, as she shouted a “Yah!” cry. There’d been a large number of these beasts to eliminate today, and upon looking around, the ladies found William Pratt, Spike to his associates, dispatching the nest of these animals quickly.</p><p>Buffy and Willow winked, each to the other, and knowingly nodded, then Willow sat down on the field, Buffy straddled her thighs and proceeded to tenderly kiss her, partly to tease her vampire love-slave, the other to express how grateful she was both that Willow was okay and that she’d helped her out with solving this problem, for Willow’d begun to bloom as a sorceress.</p><p>As it turned out, though Willow was profoundly intelligent, she was also equally foolish, as that bad friendship was yielding fruit to another dragon, one that she shouldn’t ever open the doorway to. Buffy had a small tattoo on her left shoulder, but it turned out to be an occult symbol she’d gotten while in a rebellious period in her young adulthood, akin to, if you looked at it, either a pair of crossed spears and a shield, or a pentagram, but more precisely it was both combined and sort of squashed side-to-side. Unfortunately, the biggest mistake they’d made together was to engage in a set of spells to enable them to fend off the dragons. Here’s the problem, in the capital city of Perdition, Pandemonium, Count Iblis was hiding out, and planning his next few strikes against the children of the virgin and said virgin’s Son, who Himself had bested that gangster seraphim dictator who’d been increasing its own power until it was overthrown in a civil war over religious freedom.</p><p>As Buffy and Willow took off their clothes and sat in the middle of a pentagram that Willow’d set up in the dungeon Arthur Pendragon had set up to train personnel in security jobs, there were white candles at the points of the pentagram circle intersections, and Buffy was straddling Willow’s lap and their taught tummies were pressed together. Well, the ritual worked, but typical of decisions on Willow’s part, she’d relied all too much on the occult principles of magic and not at all on good sense as the two young women soon realized, there was a brilliant flash of light around the ring of the circle’s parameter, and pretty soon they looked around, and realized they were now not “in Kansas anymore”, for it looked exactly like they’d arrived in Angmarr in Lord of the Rings. They heard footfalls, and what appeared to be a man who was eary in his intensity of his eyes was gazing at them; turned, and said “Oh, Glory? Seems we got ourselves some entertainment” he said, gazing back over his left shoulder, and continued “come here and see, everyone!” and laughed.</p><p>“Doesn’t he look like” Buffy began, remembering an action-adventure television series from the late 1970s. “Count Iblis; yeah, he does, and why are we nude?” Willow replied, then in a panic stated quickly “Lets get out of here!”, for to their horror, they realized they’d entered a Hell Dimension.</p><p>It was then that Buffy realized something critical, it all made sense! The First Evil <b>IS</b> the Devil; now it all made sense, and she was scared. Dialing Willow’s cellphone quickly, she left a voice-mail message to her to abandon all practices of the occult, forever, and that she’ll tell her all about it when they met; she then looked down and saw that she was thankfully wearing her pajamas… the nudity thing had scared her it is true. But she wasn’t sure she’d escaped that Perdition Dimension or not; and that was really freaking her out.</p><p>
  <b>Author’s Notes:<em> The End? Maybe… Maybe Not…</em></b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>